The Union
by CrazyHouse
Summary: The CSI's from Las Vegas, Miami, and New York have all gotten together in New York for a confrence. Going to redo this story. I am not happy how it turned out. Will be reposted ASAP.
1. Intro

This story is a crossover between all three CSI's.

**Nick & Sara**

Have been dating secretly for 6 months

**Danny & Lindsay**

Have been Married secretly for 4 months

**Eric & Calleigh**

Have been dating secretly for 8 months

**Warrick & Cath**

Have been dating secretly for 5 months

**Ryan & Natalia**

Have been dating for 3 months

**Mac & Payton **

Have been dating for 4 months

**Greg & Wendy**

Have been dating for 1 month

**Horatio & Marisol**

Married and Marisol is 4 months pregnant

**Hawkes & Aidan**

Have been dating 2 months

**Grissom & Sophia**

Have been dating 2 months

**Flack & Stella**

Have been dating 3 months


	2. Las Vegas Crime Lab

Las Vegas- Crime Lab

Chapter 1

Grissom entered the break room where the rest of his team were waiting for assignments that evening.

"Good evening everyone."

"Hey Gris" the team replied.

"So Gris what do you have for us tonight?" Asked Nick.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." The rest of the team said together.

"Yes nothing, we are all going to New York for a conference and both the Miami team and the New York team will also be there. We are leaving in three hours, so everyone go home and pack enough for two months. Cath Lindsay will be joining us, I have already called her school they have prepared a package for her so she will not fall behind in school. So I want everyone back here in two hours with your bags."

Everyone just started at him in disbelieve.

"Gil what is going on and why are we just up and leaving for two months." Cath asked.

"Well we have a conference we need to attended, but I thought that's we all have been working so hard and Christmas is coming up that I thought that after the conference we can have a vacation and a little bonding time." "Wendy and Sophia will also be joining us."

"Thanks Gil that sounds wonderful, don't you think guys?" Cath said.

"Yah its great Gris." Everyone said.

"What are you guys waiting for, go get ready and be back here in two hours."

Everyone got up and headed their separate ways.

Nick walked into the locker room to gather his stuff before he headed home to pack when he saw Sara sitting on the bench in front of the lockers.

"Hey Sar, why aren't you home packing?" Nick went over and placed a kiss on her head.

"Most of my stuff is at your house and I need to tell you something."

"Ok let's head home and pack and you can tell me while we pack."

Stokes House

Nick and Sara were in the bedroom packing and Sara was just finishing and closing her suitcase. She sat down on the bed and started to talk to Nick.

"Nick I really need to talk to you before we leave."

"Ok babe." Nick sat down beside Sara and took her hands in his.

"Nick you know that I love you to death right?"

"Yah of course, I love you too."

"Nick just looked at Sar and waited for her to continue.

"Nick I'm pregnant, three months."

Nick just looked at her and started rubbing his thumb over her hand and started to smile.

"We're going to have a baby?"

Sara looked at him and smiled and started to cry.

"Yes we are." 

Nick dried Sara's tear's with his thumb then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sara I was going to wait until our 7th month anniversary, but this seems like the perfect time."

Nick got down on one knee.

"Sara I fell in love with you since the first day I met you and every day since then my love for you just gets stronger. You are my heart and soul and I am everything I am because I have you in my life, so would you do me the honour and be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Sara just looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded her head "yes". Nick went over to his bed side table and pulled out a black box and took out a white gold band with a diamond in the center. He slipped it on her left ring finger.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Sara and I love our baby." Nick said and put his hand on her abdomen that had a slight bump to it.

"Sara we better get going." Nick grabbed their suitcases took them out to the car and then he came back to lock up. He made sure he had everything then he walked over to Sara grabbed her hand and walked out the door to head back to the lab.

Cath's House

Catherine left the lab and headed home to pack and to get Lindsay. Cath opened the door to her house and called for her daughter.

"Linds, Lindsay."

"Yah mom? Mom why are you home so early?"

"Lindsay I need you to go pack your bags we are going to New York for two months. Do not worry about your school your uncle Gil took care of that. Go start packing we need to be back at the lab to meet with the rest of the team in an hour and a half."

"That sounds great mom and I'm going to pack right now, do not worry mom."

"Ok go, go, and hurry!"

Cath was just closing up her suitcase when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey babe."

"Hey there hansom what's up?"

"Nothing, just heading back to the lab. You?"

"Just about to leave."

"Ok babe I will see you and Linds in a few."

"Yes you will Hon, Warrick I love you."

"I love you too babe, bye see you soon."

"Bye"

The Lab

Everyone was waiting in the lab in the break room for the last couple of people to arrive. Greg and Wendy walked into the room holding hands.

"Gris are we all here?" Greg asked.

"Looks like it so is everyone ready to head to New York?"

"Yah" everyone said.

The Airport

The team were in their seats on the plain ready to take off. Nick, Sara, Warrick and Cath were sitting in one row and Lindsay was sitting in front of Catherine and Greg, Wendy, Sophia and Grissom were sitting in another row. The plain started to take off and the team were on there way to New York.


	3. MiamiDade Crime Lab

Chapter 2

Miami-Dade Crime Lab

Horatio walked in to the break room to see that his team was sitting and waiting for him.

"Good morning, every one."

"Hey H, what do you have for us today." Eric asked him.

"Well I do not have anything for you guys. We are all going to New York for a conference and both the Las Vegas team and New York team will be there as well. We are leaving in a few hours so I want every one to go home and pack, but pack for two months. After the conference we are going to stay in New York and have a break from all the crime. You guys deserve a break.

"That sounds really fun Horatio. That would be great." Calliegh said.

"What are you guys waiting around for go be back at the lab in three hours so we can head to the airport."

Every one got up and headed out to their restive cars and drove to their houses to start packing.

Calliegh arrived at her house that she shared with her boyfriend. She got out of the car and head toward the door. She walked in and went straight for her bedroom. When she entered it she saw her boyfriend standing at the closet door.

"Hey there handsome what are you looking for?"

Eric turned around.

"Hey there beautiful, I was just seeing what do bring, remember it is cold in New York, it is winter there."

Calliegh walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I know that, we will be in New York for Christmas. We will have a white Christmas for once."

"I think having a white Christmas is great."

"Me too."

"Well we really need to pack stuff so we will not be late."

Eric and Calliegh finished packing their bags and Eric took their bags to the car and went back inside to look everything up. He looked at Calliegh took her hand and together they left their house for their trip to New York.

Caine Residence 

Horatio walked in to his house that he shared with his wife Marisol.

" Marisol." Horatio called out as he walked in to his house.

"Horatio, what are you doing home so early? Are you ok? Did something happen to Eric?..."

"Marisol, nothing happened to Eric and I am just fine. I am home early because we are taking a trip to New York. We have a conference but I extended our stay to have some vacation time."

"That sounds wonderful Horatio, but what about the baby?"

"Marisol nothing is going to go wrong with the baby. You are only four months pregnant and they do have doctors in New York."

"Well since you put it that way…."

"No go and pack your bags, we will be gone for two months and it is winter there, so pack warm." Horatio followed his wife into their bedroom and packed his bags as well.

After they had their bags packed Horatio took them out to the car and went back to look up the house. He guided Marisol out of the house with his hand at the small of her back.

The Crime Lab

Everyone was sitting in the break room waiting for Horatio to come so they can head to the airport. Ryan was holding Natalia in his arms and he was playing with her hair. Eric was whispering something in Calliegh's ear when Horatio entered the room followed by Marisol.

"Is every on ready to go?"

Everyone looked up at the sudden noise. Eric saw his sister standing in the room and he got up to give her a hug.

"Hey Marie, How are you feeling?"

"Hey Eric and I am doing really good."

"I hope that my niece or nephew is not giving you too much trouble."

Marisol laughed.

"No not yet Eric." 

"That's good."

"So are we all ready to go?"

"Yes H so lets hit the road." Eric said.

Airport

The team were all sitting in their seats waiting for the plain to take off. Calligh, Eric, Marisol, and Horatio were sitting in the first row and Ryan and Natalia were sitting across from them. The plain started moving and they were on their way to New York.


	4. New York City Crime Lab & Secrets told

Chapter 3

New York City- Crime Lab

Mac walked into the break room were the rest of his team were waiting for him to hand out their assignments for that day.

"Hey everyone." Mac said as he entered.

"Hey Mac what do you have for us today?" Danny asked

"Well Danny there will be no cases today, we are all going to a conference here and the Las Vegas team and Miami team should both be arriving soon, then we will head to the hotel where the conference will be held. Horatio Caine is bringing his wife with him and Catherine Williows is bringing her 12 year old daughter Lindsay and the Las Vegas team is also bringing one of their lab techs and one of their detectives as well. So I want every one do get ready for their arrival. Before I forget both of the teams are staying extra time here in New York for vacation. They will be leaving a couple of days after New Years. Payton and Flack will both being joining us as well.

"Wow, that's a lot of people Mac." Lindsay said

"I want you guys to be on your best behaviour and please make them feel welcome."

"Lindsay I want you do remember that Catherine's daughter's name is also Lindsay so we will have to come up with something so we can remember whose who."

"Ok, Mac."

Mac was heading gout of the door so he can meet his guests at the front door when he stopped and turned a round.

"One more thing, we are getting a new member of the team, so make her welcome and here she is now." At that moment Aidan walked into the room.

"Hey guys, what's been happening?"

Danny looked up and was surprised to see one of his best friends standing in front of him.

"Aid what are you doing here?"

"Well Mac hired me back, said the team was not the same with out me."

"That for sure Aidan, welcome back." Stella said and went up and gave her a hug.

"So I hear that we are gaining two more teams."

"Yah, form Las Vegas and Miami." Hawkes said

"Hey babe." Aidan walked over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey Aid."

"Aidan, this is Lindsay, she started after you left.

"Nice to meet you Lindsay."

"You too Aidan. I have herded many wonderful things about you. So glad I can put a face to a name."

"Well have herded a lot about you as well from Danny of course."

They both start to laugh.

Front Door

Mac was waiting by the front door for his guests to arrive when a car pulled up out side the building. Mac walked out side to see which team had arrived first.

The car came to a stop out side the crime lab and Grissom and his team got out. Grissom saw Mac standing by the door and approached him.

"You much be Mac Taylor."

"Yes that's me and you much be Dr. Gil Grissom."

"Yah and this is my team."

"Well welcome to New York, We are just waiting for the Miami team then we will head inside got to know everyone then we will head to the hotel."

"That sounds good."

At that point another car pulled up to a stop in front of the building and Horatio Caine and his team got out of the car.

"Nice to see you again Mac."

"You too lieutenant."

"Well we are all here so why don't we head to the break room and we can all get aquatinted."

They all followed Mac into the building and into the break room were they saw many people sitting around.

Mac entered the break room and everyone looked up to see the new people.

"Everyone is here so let's get to know each other a bit before we leave. My team will start and I will start with myself."

"I am detective Mac Taylor and I am the head of the swing shift of the New York Crime Lab."

"I am Stella Bonasara."

"I am Danny Messer."

"I am Lindsay Monroe."

"I am Aidan Burn."

"I am Dr. Sheldon Hawkes."

"I am Detective Don Flack, I work in the precinct."

"I am Dr. Payton Driscoll, I am the ME."

"I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine and I am the head of the Day shift of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"I am Marisol Delko Caine, I am Horatio's wife."

"I am Calleigh Duquesne."

"I am Eric Delko."

"I am Ryan Wolf."

"I am Natalia Boa Vista."

"Well I am Dr. Gil Grissom and I am the head of the Night Shift of the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"I am Catherine Williows and this is my daughter Lindsay."

"I am Nick Stokes."

"I am Warrick Brown."

"I am Sara Sidle."

"I am Greg Sanders."

"I am Wendy Simms, DNA tech."

"I am Detective Sophia Curtis."

"We since everyone knows everyone's name and which team they are on we will just register at he hotel then we do not have to be back for tomorrow when the conference starts. We will just get to know each other over the rest of the day."

They all headed to the hotel where the conference will be held to sing in and to get their rooms. After everyone was singed in the Las Vegas and Miami teams had gotten their room keys they headed out for a group lunch.

They were all sitting in Central Parking eating hot dogs or veggie dogs for those who are vegetarians. They were all sitting in a circle so it would be better for everyone to see each other and ask questions.

"Sheldon you said you are a doctor, what kind of doctor are you?" Sara said.

"Sara you can just call me Hawkes and to answer your question I am an MD. I use to be

the ME before I decided I loved being in the field."

"That's really cool."

"So Gil what type of doctor are you?" Asked Stella

"Stella you can just call be Grissom or Gris, but I am an entomologist so that is a PHd.

"So you like bugs."

"No that means he Loves bugs." Nick said.

Everyone just broke out laughing.

"So Hawks are you and Aidan dating because you have not stopped touching her since you finished your hot dog?" Greg asked.

"Yah we are two months and I propose to her this morning."

The team from New York just looked at them in shock.

"Did you guys know that they were dating?" Cath asked.

"No we did just the proposing think came as a shock." Stella said.

"So I heard that you guys are going to be here until a couple of days after New Years. Wouldn't it be hard for you to be gone for such a long time from your partners if you have them?" Lindsay asked.

"Not really I have got my husband here." Marisol pointed out

"Natalia and I are dating so that is not a problem and we do not have any other family in Florida and the team is basically are family." Ryan said

"Natalia how long have you and Ryan been dating?" Aidan asked.

"3 months."

"That is great."

"Anyone else who is leaving their loved ones back home to be here for two months?" Stella asked.

"Well Wendy and I have been dating for 1 month now and we also consider our team our family and we are not originally from Las Vegas so we do not have any family there."

"Girssom and I have been dating for 2 months as well and we do not have any family here either. We are just on big family on our shift." Sophia said.

"Well looks like there are a lot of inner office relationships going on." Cath said.

"More then you know." Danny said quietly but still everyone heard him. Lindsay elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that Danny you really need to speak up." Stella said.

"Nothing Stel."

"Nothing my ass. No you tell us what you said."

Danny looked over toward Lindsay and she just nodded her head yes.

"I said there are more then you know."

"More then we know what?" Stella said

"More inner office relationships then you know."

"That is an interesting statement Danny, would you like to elaborate on it." Stella said

"No that is fine."

"Danny I was not asking you, I was telling you."

"Stella…"

"Do not Stella me, no start talking."

"Lindsay and I have been married for 4 months and dated for 6 months before." While Danny was saying that Lindsay unclasped the chain that was around her neck and slipped off her engagement ring and wedding ring and put them on her left ring finger.

"WHAT!" All of the team from New York said. The rest just started laughing

"Montana and I have been married for 4 months."

"We got that part we just don't get how you hid that from us for almost a year." Stella said.

"Please tell me that is all that you have been hiding from us because I do not know how many more surprise I can take in one day."

Danny looked over toward Lindsay.

"Montana why don't you have the honour of telling them this part."

"Fine Danny."

"Oh no please do not tell me what I think you are going to tell me."

"I am four months pregnant."

"How did I know that you were going to say that?" Stella said

"Good you guys have a lot of drama. We do not have half of that in Miami. How about you?" Calleigh said and turned toward the Vegas team.

"I think we may have a little bit more considering we have been through a lot." Warrick said."

"Lindsay if you need any advise or help just come to me, I have done it before has you can see." Cath pointed toward her daughter Lindsay.

"Thanks Catherine."

"Is that offer available to me as well." Marisol asked.

"You're pregnant as well."

"Yah four months, honeymoon baby."

"So you and Horatio have been married for four months."

"Yah."

"How did you meet?"

"We met because my brother Eric works with him and I was going through chemo and Eric had a little trouble their and Horatio started coming to my treatments, but I am in remission so everything seems to be going well."

"Wow that is a great story to tell your kids when they are older."

"That's for sure." Eric said

Everyone just started laughing.

"Is there any more secrets that we need to know about, does not matter from which team." Mac asked

Nick looked at Sara and she gave him the go head.

"Sara and I are engaged and she is three months pregnant."

"Ok this is just weird. Please do not tell me that the rest of the women are also pregnant, because if they are that will be just freaky." Greg said

"Well as far as I know I am not." Cath said.

"Me as well." Sophia said

"Me too." Wendy said.

"That goes for me as well." Stella said

"And me Payton put in."

The other three had not said anything.

Stella just looked between all three of them.

"Ok guys, so you did not say anything because you are not sure if you are pregnant or not. Am I correct?" Stella said

"I am not sure I had a pregnancy scare last year when I was with my ex-boyfriend but it ended up being the flu." Natalia said."

"Ok how about you guys." Stella pointed toward Aidan and Calleigh.

"I'm not sure, my boyfriend and I never talked about having kids, but no I am not pregnant if you guys wanted to know, but hearing Sara, Lindsay and Marisol talk about being pregnant… I do not know, I always wanted to have children but…I do not know." Calleigh said.

"Aid what about you?" Danny asked

"I am not sure yet, have not gotten by test results back yet. Sheldon and I went the other day to my doctor's they have not called back yet."

"Ok what with all the baby stuff." Ryan asked

Everyone just started laughing.

"Anything else we need to know." Grissom asked

"Well since we have been telling secrets, Calleigh and I have been dating for 8 months." Eric said.

"Any more?" Mac asked

"Warrick and I have been dating for 5 months with the blessing of my daughter of course." 

"Ok I think that covers everyone here so no more secret relationships or babies?" Horatio asked.

"No everyone said at the same time.

They all just sat around in Central Park the rest of the day and got to know each other a bit more and them headed to the hotel to have dinner and to sleep since they had a buys day tomorrow.

**N/A: **Go to my profile and you can see everyone's engagement rings and you can get a sneak peak of what's to come since there are things posted there which I have not written chapter for. Please tell me if you like them. It will help me a lot. Thanks.


End file.
